


Freckles and Blue Eyes

by snowfire12345



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, Foreshadowing, Gen, NSFW at the last part, Puppy Love, Rule 63 for Jack and other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfire12345/pseuds/snowfire12345
Summary: She saw auburn and green eyes. And freckles. Lots and lots of freckles. Forever ingrained in her memory. Reminding her of pure innocent love. He saw white hair with a silver sheen whipping in the wind as she runs. Cobalt orbs full of mischief. He considered himself lucky to witness her waltz with with the flowers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was riding the bus then Everything Has Changed played on the TV.

_/_

_All I knew this morning when I woke_

_Is I know something now, know something_

_now I didn't before._

_/_

_She stared at the boy at the back. Earlier, she saw Snotface push him to the ground. Come to think of it, she always saw Snotface push him to the ground. It's just the first time that she helped him up and dust his pants off for him. Why did she dust him off? More importantly, why did she touch a boy? Boys are gross!_

Jacqueline drummed her fingers on the wheel waiting for the light to turn green. Her husband was very adamant about her decision but screw it. It's part of life.

She stared at the clock on the dashboard of the car. Five minutes ahead of time. Well that's a first. Usually she's scrambling to get to work. She eased her foot on the pedal and the car moved.

She has a lunch date today. Then she remembered who the date is. She frowned and sighed. Welp, no Snickers bar for this girl. She really wish that Tooth would cut her some slack. She always brush three times a day and not once did she forget to floss.

It's pretty boring around the lab these days. She needs to cause a little mischief else she'll suffocate. It's not her fault that she's this antsy. Her husband is becoming more and more clever in evading her pranks. So it's his fault.

_Last night, she laid wide awake in her bed. Thinking. Auburn hair, forest green eyes, and freckles. Lots and lots of freckles._

_She ate all of her peas today. Without whining. Her mom was so pleasantly surprised that she decided that she could have an extra slice of chocolate cake. She really hate peas but she loves an extra chocolate cake._

_Her daddy looks unhappy when her mom did that. But her mom said it's just once in awhile. She still sneaked a chocolate bar in her lunchbox, even after she ate the extra slice, when her daddy isn't looking. Mommy is so much fun!_

_/_

_And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago_

_Is green eyes and freckles and your smile_

_In the back of my mind making me feel like_

_/_

_He saw her looking. He gave her a timid smile. She can feel her face getting warmer. She quickly ducked her head and sat firmly in her seat and looked innocent. She always does that when she played a prank on daddy. He never gets mad at her when she does that. Mommy would always tease him when she does that._

_She sneaked another peek and she saw him drinking from his canteen. Does he also bring orange juice like her?_

_He smiled at her. She feels really giddy. It's like when her mommy bought her a doll when she got an A on her seat work and quizzes._

  _She looked out the window and the school came into view. The bus stopped and they all grabbed their bags and lunchboxes. The first one out is Snotface. He always wants to be the first one out. He always bully the one who gets out faster than him._

_She got out and waited. He came out last. He always came out last. When no one is looking. He has his back hunched and would always walk alone._

_She felt her friend tug at her arm. "Come on! Let's go."_

_She tried to protest but she's stronger than her. She looked back at him again. She was met with forest green pools. A shy smile and freckles._

_She returned his smile with one of her own. She faced the looming doors of her school. Her friend is telling her stuff but she doesn't care. She finally had the courage to smile back. And she did._

 Her heels clack as she ran towards the sliding doors of the building. She slid her ID on the scanner. The three cylindrical bars rotated and she was given entry. Ten minutes. She arrived at work with ten minutes to spare.

"Right on time, Jackie." She smiled at the owner of the voice.

"Hello, Ralph. How's Vanellope?" She could spare some precious seconds.

"Oh she's fine. Kid's just doing fine in her orphanage. Atleast the last time I visited her." Ralph has been working here before she even applied at the facility. She quickly took a liking to the looming and brooding fellow. He's just like Bunny. He might be jaded but he always has a soft side.

"Oh and thanks for the jacket and the socks. The kid flipped when she tried them on." He smiled at her. Gratitude painted all over his face.

"No problem." She glanced at her watch. Nine minutes.

"Oops, gotta go. See you later, big guy!"

"Have a nice day, Jackie!" She waved back at him.

She caught the elevator before it closed. She took her time to straighten her attire. A simple blue blouse paired with slacks and flats. It's one of the footwear that she tolerates.

She had everything ready. In her pocket, a simple container holds the key to everything. 

Jacqueline smirked. Her eagerness must be palpable because her co-worker keeps giving her nervous glances. There's only the two of them inside the elevator now.

She gave him an easy smile. Meant to placate his nervousness. He returned it with one of his. Albeit, his is forced. She can see that it's paining him to stretch his lips. Beads of sweat generated at his forehead and one even managed to slide down his brow.

Jacqueline couldn't blame his reaction. She had built quite a reputation around the building. She often initiate harmless pranks. Though harmless, it still requires cleanup. If the supervisor, that prick, caught your space messy, you'd get chewed. But in there defense, science is achieved through trial and error and results in either an unsuccessful mess or a successful outcome but still a mess.

The elevator dinged. Her floor. She exited and walked down the hall. Six minutes. This is too easy.

_/_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better_

_know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better_

_know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better_

_know you better now_

_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

_/_

_It's recess. She got an A on both the pop quiz and the assignment on Mr. Bennet's class. Daddy would be so proud. And mommy might just give her another glass of ice cream. No, she'll demand a bowl full of the treat. They get to have bowls of ice cream while she was only given a glass? It's so unfair!_

_The playground is pretty packed today. Snotface is at his usual throne: the bottom of the longest slide. He'll let you slide if you give him some of your lunch. She couldn't be bothered to give hers. Additionally, she could just push him off and slide down herself. She's one of the few who can stand up to him. Or dare to. Their classmates and fellow schoolmates would always form a circle flocking around whenever she approach the slide._

_Right now she can see them looking at her. Begging with their stares to her. Please, please take interest with the slide today._

_Tough luck. Nothing is more interesting right now than the boy sitting under the birch tree. His crayons and sketchbook his only company. She noticed that he doesn't play with others. Always sitting at a distance. Drawing...and making her giddy with his pursed lips and furrowed brows._

_Right now, he's holding a blue crayon and making circular motions with his wrist. What is he drawing? She quickly averted her eyes when her friend arrived and sat in front of her. Fascination turned to irritation. Of all the places she could sit, she chose to block a perfectly good view._

_"What do you have for today? Mommy made me a tuna sandwich." Her friend quickly showed her tissue wrapped sandwich and an apple._

_She shrugged and opened her lunchbox. Sandwich? Ham and cheese! Her chocolate bar and chocolate pudding! Mommy is the best!_

_She shared the pudding with her friend. She stared at the plastic cup then at the sprinklers. The water turns on and off for a few seconds. Recess is almost over. One of her classmates has kisses. Snotface loves kisses._

_She sprinted toward the said classmate's table and asked for a piece of said treat. He always blush when she smiles at him. She told her Daddy and he became very serious and said to 'stay away from boys.' Mommy laughed and pinched her cheeks when she told her telling her that she has a 'secret admirer'. Whatever that is. Her parents are sometimes weird._

_When the sprinkler turned off, she put the cup over it and put the chocolate on the cup. The bell rang. She ran up the stairs and waited patiently. Snotface stood up and started walking. He spotted the treat. She snickered quietly. He approached the trap. She covered her mouth to stifle the laughter and..._

A frightened shriek resounded throughout the whole floor. Everyone's startled and some even have their hand on the middle of their chest to calm their hearts. Basically all jumped out of their skins except for the lady near the biocabinet.

Jacqueline laughed quietly sucking air through her nose and burning her lungs. She quickly ducked inside the opposite room. The familiar clicks and clacks of the supervisor's heels is enough to silence the buzzing concerns and outrageous cries of her co-researchers.

She peeked. And she just caught a glimpse of slicked black hair and black shoes before the door slid close. Everyone quickly dispersed and hid in their designated areas. Jacqueline joined the crowd heading at the back of the floor. She stopped in front of the room labeled GOF- 06. Her designated area. Where all her work and research and "borrowed" equipments, reagents, and chemicals are stored. It's illegal to take the mentioned items home but that's where Ralph comes in handy. 

The first time she did it, he stared at her. It was an awkward staring contest that lasted for about a minute. And then he blinked and turned off the metal detector. She really needs to get him something.

She stared at her ongoing experiment. Not originally hers but still, it's been one of her dreams to conduct it herself. The kids would probably think it's cool and futuristic while her husband seize their bodies arms flailing, legs kicking, and angry screeches. They'd thump their small fists on his arms and demand that he let them near the awesome thingy.

Approaching the desk, Jacqueline grab the tong and stared at the cylindrical storage. Well, back to playing with liquid nitrogen and hopefully, she'll get her desired outcome. She had conducted enough experiments. Familiarity breeds contempt but this never lose its charm. She happens to like winter and anything cold.

_/_

_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

_/_

_Ms. Emily Jane is looking at her arms crossed and eyebrow risen. She has her hands behind her back and swinging on her knees forward and backward. She looked up at the boring adult with her boring plants and her boring fertilizers. She already knew what she's in trouble for._

_"Child, I understand that the liliacs are rather pleasant and attractive. But it does not give you the right to pluck them from their vines. Let alone several." Her arms are akimbo. Just like mommy when she's fake scolding her. In front of daddy._

_She always does that everytime she pranked her cousin. Mommy would whisper in her ear. 'Just look sad, sweety. Oh and by the way, great job on the goo.'_

_"Well? Do you have anything to say for yourself?" She kept staring at Ms. Emily Jane. Rule number one, if you get caught, don't say anything. Her mommy always tells her that when they prank their relatives._

_She heard her sigh. And looked at her with a boring expression._

_"Fine. I'll let you off the hook this time. But please, refrain from repeating your action." She quickly turned around and opened the door. They're gardening. It's been a while since the class ended._

_She shouldn't have taken too long on plucking the flowers then she wouldn't have been caught. Her friend taught her how to make flower crowns. It will really look good on her mommy._

_She is really looking forward on the next subject. Gym. That means dodgeball. She couldn't wait to hit Snotface in the face._

_She caught up with the rest of her class. They're already changed into their shirts and shorts._

_"Hey, snowflake! Get changed fast. We're about to start."_

_She sprinted towards the locker room and quickly took off her clothes. Her friend brought her bag. She took out her gym clothes and donned them as quick as possible._

_She went out grinning triumphantly. Finally, something fun. And she's the spirit of fun!_

_"Hey, Snotface! Was that the first time you took a shower?" He growled at her. His clothes were so wet. The teachers quickly told him to change into his gym clothes._

_Her friend snickered. She's one of the several lucky ones, including herself, that witness Snotface scream and cry like a baby when the water hit his face._

_A whistle sounded throughout the gym. The coach looks angry. A woman is standing next to him. She has long black hair and green eyes. She's wearing a scarf around her head and a dress with a white blouse._

_"Alright, listen up! This is Esmeralda. She'll be your dance instructor. From now on, she'll be here during gym class. Teaching you how to dance." He grumbled under his breath. "Apparently the injury rate in dodgeball is exceptionally high this month. But seriously? Who gets injured in dodgeball?"_

_She realized what this meant. "Wait, you mean, there's no dodgeball?" The coach nodded._

_Protest from her and most of her male classmates arose. Dodgeball is the only acceptable excuse to hit Snotface without being scolded. She will not stand for this!_

_"Alright, settle down! Esmeralda, I'll leave you with this rascals." He turned and left._

_Groans of protest were heard as the coach was leaving. They all stared expectantly at the woman before them. She smiled. She is very pretty._

_"Hello children. I'm Esmeralda but you already know that. Before we start, I want all of you to pick a partner first."_

_Everyone started running._

_She look around frantically scouring for any boy that she considered clean enough. She doesn't want to get cooties!_

_She saw the boy with the kisses chocolates approach her but was quickly snatched by a fellow classmate. She saw him try to pry his hands from the girl but she held firm. Her friend already snatched a black haired transfer student. He talks funny and he looks like a bunny._

_Immediately, everyone stood in pairs. Even Snotface has a partner. She is left without one._

_"Alright, raise your hand if you don't have a partner."_

_She reluctantly raised her right hand. She can see the pitying glances of her fellow girl pupils. She feels dejected._

_"Alright, come here, sweety. Both of you can be partners." Who?_

_She looked over her shoulder. Green orbs met hers. And freckles. Lots and lots of freckles. He smiled shyly at her as they both approached their dance instructor._

_They faced each other. She continued staring at his eyes. She can feel her face heat up. The blush on his cheeks makes his freckles stand up and he has more of them. How could she miss those?_

_"Okay, now everyone hold each other's hands. Yes, like so." They did as they were told. His hands are very rough. It's kinda weird because she's taller than him. Daddy is taller than mommy._

_"Hello." He muttered looking up at her shyly. She gave him her own timid smile._

_"Hello."_

The sound of sliding doors stilled her hand from making another pattern. She glanced back and the supervisor is standing in front of the door in all his self-righteous glory hands clasped behind his back. Jacqueline once endured a half an hour of egotistical tirade from this asshole. She learned to get scarce once she sense his approach.

Now, he's invading her haven at work. This will not do.

"Hello, Mr. Black. How can I help you?" She plastered on a fake smile. Over the years, she had learned to be polite and hide her disdains and dislikes.

He ignored her and stared at the glasswares, tubes, and the gas tanks at the side of the room. She closed the liquid nitrogen container and removed her goggles and gloves. It took a few minutes before he looked at her again.

"The Miler-Urey experiment. It is the most plausible explanation about the origin of life. The evidence is so precise and substantial that the creation theory is laughable and those who believes in it seems foolish. It is tedious, expensive, and requires years to truly see the result. Not to mention the threat of explosion of the triple necked flask." He approached the cooling chamber and tapped the side. "And judging from the amount inside I say it's been a long time since you've started this." He glanced at her mask of indifference in place. Base on the stiff shoulders and the irritation in his golden eyes, he's mad.

She shrugged and tugged at the her ponytail. She's expending facility equipment for personal use. She needs to thread carefully.

"I've always wanted to perform that experiment since I was in college. The opportunity presented itself and it's too good to pass up."

"Indeed. Yet how did you manage to acquire all of this?"

She crossed her arms. "I've asked around the lab for their extra equipment. The flask, the glasswares, and the electricity is mine." 

His face is impassive and he looked at the experiment again. Whatever he is pondering, hopefully, she'll be given a pass for her pet project.

He sighed. "You're fortunate that I admire this experiment. Continue on. I hope this is not hindering your actual research?" He glanced at her then at the table behind her. Eyes filled with suspicion and is that curiosity?

She gave him a small smile. "Not at all. I've actually gained much progress. I'm just finding a way for the nitrogen solution to be concentrated. That will not blow up this facility."

He raised an eyebrow at that. "Moving on to the actual case, the earlier incident." Oh boy, this is gonna be good. Details of her prank!

"Ms. Honeylemon has accused you of trespassing and alteration of chemicals."

She gave a fake groan of annoyance. "Really? Just because I have records doesn't mean I did it." His face read incredulity.

"So you're stating you have no hand in this whatsoever?"

"Yep. What happened anyway?"

The suspicion is still there. Come on, just dish the details. 

"Apparently, she had poured a rather handful amount of magnesium ore into a 750ml beaker full of concentrated hydrochloric acid." Causing it to react rather violently and flood her table.

"Atleast half the room is flooded with acid."

She gave a derisive laugh. "What a rookie! How the hell would she commit such an error?" She continued chuckling imagining her victim's horrified expression as the acid bubbled over. Yeah, that's right. Nobody eats her ham and cheese sandwich without getting away with it.

Speaking of sandwich... 

The bell rang signaling lunch time.

"Well, I hope you sort this out. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lunch date that has been overdue in months." She took off her lab gown folding it at the back of her computer chair. She walked pass her supervisor and slid the door open.

"You can check out the glassworks and the pyruvate if you want. You can even take a sample if you want." She waved back and slid the door class. If they were demands of her staying put and protests about her attitude towards her superiors, she didn't stick to here it. She always felt cornered whenever she's at the same room with him.

Jacqueline took out the Snickers bar. She opened it and took a huge bite. She munched happily on it as she sprinted towards her car. Her lunch time is one and a half hour long. It only takes ten minutes to get to their meeting place.

_/_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has_

_changed_

_/_

_Magical. Mommy always said that when she asks what love feels like. She feels very light. Like she's flying as she entered their classroom. She can still feel herself swaying to the music. She asked about the piece. It has waltzing flowers as a title. Or something like that._

_She can still feel his hands on her hips and intertwined with hers. Green eyes looking at her with shyness which she equally reciprocated. He stepped on her toes several times but she doesn't really mind. His face grew redder everytime he does making it easier for her to count his freckles. So far she had a total of forty-eight. She's still counting when Esmeralda ended the song and dismissed the class. Everyone sprinted towards their respective locker rooms. She took her time changing her clothes._

_She was the last one to exit the gym or so she thought. There standing next to the red double doors is none other than him. He's head is down and he seem to be having a conversation with himself. She approached him and he quickly looked up._

_"Uh, hi! Um, hi. Ye-yeah it's me a-again. So, I n-noticed that you're not w-with the group. So, yeah. Uhm..." He scratched the back of his neck and looked down again._

_She should be weirded out by this but she's only focusing on his gorgeous hair and his cute freckles._

_She could tell that he's already embarrassed enough judging by the coloring of his ears._

_"You wanna go have lunch with us?" He reared back his head. She thinks his eyes are gonna fall off because his staring widely at her._

_"M-me? You w-wanna h-have l-l-lunch with me?"_

_"Why? Don't you wanna? You know it's okay-"_

_"What? No no no no! I'd l-like to h-have lunch with you, I mean, y-yeah that'd b-be awesome!"_

_They walk side by side to the cafeteria with nothing but silence between them._

_"Thanks for, you know, letting me join you. People didn't usually want me at their table."_

_That took her aback. "Why?"_

_He shrugged his shoulders looking really sad._

_"They think I'm lame, I guess."_

_No. He is great. He's cleaner than the other boys. She'd bet he doesn't have cooties. He doesn't pick his nose in front of people. He doesn't pull girls' hair like the other boys._

_"Well, I think you're cool."_

_His eyes widened. Green orbs filled with delighted surprise. "Really?"_

_Her arms went akimbo. "Uh huh!" She nodded as she uttered the words._

_As they approached the double doors of the cafeteria, he ran ahead and opened the door. He's still holding the door open looking at her with expecting eyes._

_She blushed. She feels like a princess that her cousin loves to watch. She hates princesses. But why does she feel giddy?_

_She beamed at him and stepped inside._

Exotic smells greeted her sinuses as she entered the restaurant. She spotted the multicolored hair on the far side corner. Typical. And as always she chose a booth.

She glanced her way and if it's possible, Jacqueline mused, Tooth's hair would have reacted along with her facial expression. She gave her a wide beam along with her purple eyes sparkling.

Jacqueline gave her her signature smirk and parked her butt in the booth facing the bubbly hummingbird.

"Hopefully, I'm not late?"

Tooth snorted her elbows resting on the table and hand clasped in front of her. "Surprisingly, you're on time." 

She smirked and is going to scan the menu provided when a dainty hand stopped her. 

"Uh, uh. I've already ordered us something." That got her to raise an eyebrow.

"Huh, the last time you ordered something you tried to prank me but it backfired." She rested her chin on her hand smiling smugly. The spicy taco wasn't spicy enough to offset her stomach. In fact, she had loved it. She never told her friend that she was raised in spices resulting in her growing immune to peppers. Courtesy of her mother's pranking. But she doesn't need to know that.

"I don't know how you held on to that. My friend assured me that he cried when he ate that taco. And by friend I mean Aster."

She snorted at the mental image of Bunny crying eyes red and swollen, face gleaming with sweat, and stinging red lips due to the chilli sauce.

"Really? Kangaroo cried? I never thought I'd see the day Aster and cry is in the same sentence. Unless it's, 'Aster made that little girl cry' or 'Aster will make any girl cry with fear because of his face' I could make up more examples but I can see you glaring at me."

Tooth rolled her eyes. "Yes. Apparently, he's still too cocky to accept the fact that he has zero tolerance for spicy things. I made that statement one time and he puffed up like a chicken. Speaking of husbands, how's yours?"

"He's fine. He's still getting used to having a second child in the house. Our son still doesn't know the difference between a finger and a nipple. Although come to think of it, he's just twelve weeks old." She once tried to move the refrigerator a month after childbirth. Her bleeding once a stream became a roaring river. As a result, he continues to hover whenever she does something tenuous in his eyes. It's sweet and endearing but sometimes she wish that he would just back off. She can still hear him fret about her going back to work earlier than expected. If it was up to him, he'd never let her go back to work.

"Please don't tell me you actually poked your son's face out of curiosity."

"No Tooth, I didn't poke my son's face. I merely laid my finger on his left cheek and his mouth quickly sought it. It's hilarious when he tried to latch on it only for me to move it away."

Her brows are furrowed with a dash of disapproval in her purple orbs. "Jacqueline! I can't believe you!"

"Relax, Tooth. I'm not an idiot. I would never let his mouth come in contact with my finger. Now what kind of a mother would I be if I let that?" She took a gulp from the proffered glass of water.

Toothiana rubbed her temples. "Were you this crazy when we dated in college?" 

That caused her to have a flashback. When she told her husband she was bi, he took it in stride and said it won't change anything. But it has. Maybe it was just her imagination but she thinks her husband is turned on whenever the implication of her having sex with other women comes up. They had sex in the kitchen that day.

"Nah. Compared to college, I'm tamed. I have to setup a role model because of the kids. Which sucked by the way. God, I miss our family get-togethers. I miss pranking the living hell out of my relatives."

She clasped her hand on the table. Tooth took out her phone and started typing.

"So this is an Indian restaurant."

"Yes."

"I'm guessing curry then?"

Tooth gave her a grin mirroring her mischievous one. "Not just any curry." 

As if on cue, a waiter came out carrying a tray of rice and a huge bowl. He set up two plates and brought the bowl in the center. Inside are chunks of what seems to be vegetables and meat covered and submerged in a thick sauce alternating between a red and orange color. As for the rice, he placed the oval plate beside the bowl.

Jacqueline gave her friend a challenging smirk and grabbed her spoon. "Bring it."

A vibration in her left pocket made her break her stare. "Oh wait, let me just check this out." She took out her phone and read the message. Warmth quickly spread throughout her chest making her giddy. Her husband is so sweet.

She typed back a quick reply and faced Tooth. "So where were we?"

Her brows furrowed at her friend's shocked expression and she followed Tooth's gaze. It landed on the balled up wrapper of a chocolate bar. Not just any chocolate bar. It's the Snickers that she ate earlier.

"Jacqueline! Do you know how much sugar is in that thing!?"

Crap.

 

_/_

_And all my walls stood tall painted blue_

_And I'll take them down, take them down and_

_open up the door for you_

_/_

**_Her hair is so white_ **

**_Her eyes are so blue_ **

**_She makes everything bright_ **

**_Makes everything right and true_ **

**** _He glanced in front of him. Mr. Bennet asked them to make a poem about anything. So he's writing about the girl who kept glancing at him in the bus earlier._

_She was also the one who helped him up yesterday when his cousin pushed him. He wasn't supposed to trip and fall on his hands and knees. He's such a wimp. He heard the first line of his cousin's jeer but his attention focused on the hands on his shoulders. He looked up and he was faced to faced with blue eyes and a pretty face._

_After dusting his pants off, she walked ahead and pushed his cousin in the puddle that accumulated during yesterday's rain. She is as tall as his cousin. She blew him a fat raspberry before jogging up ahead. His cousin is screaming at her. Calling her names. He just stood back because what can he do? He's just a walking talking fishbone._

_She is at the very front of the class. One of the brave ones who dared to sit in those chairs. She's leaning forward and her head is bowed._

_She's the only one who ever stood up for him. Why did she stood up for him?_

Bravery is one of her virtues

Shining in her eyes in shades of blues

She'd march on protecting the weak freely

From stupid chants and stupid bully

And then he thinks he wants to be her friend. Can he be her friend? He hopes so. It would be really cool if she would.

Maybe not. How could she wanna be friends with someone as lame as him.

He shook his head. No he'll ask her later. At recess. No, not at recess maybe at gym class.

Hiccup smiled down at his wife's message. Well, he's gonna do a grocery run later. He pocketed his phone and stared at his on-going project. The Night Fury. A security software that could slingshot his career and make him billions. His software could protect any computer system and then some.

It attacks the hacker obliterating the entire system of the offending party. Only one problem though. It can't recognize between friendly and hostile. You could only be connecting your phone and transferring files and it'll attack with lightning and death at its beck and call.

The door opened and closed behind him. He didn't heed it any mind. It could only be Hiro wanting to hangout or hiding from his brother Tadashi. Again.

"So, will it blow up my computer like last time?" Hiccup yelped and jumped back. Fred's face had been only centimeters away from his for a few seconds. He couldn't help the annoyance from showing.

"Jesus, Fred! What the hell! Couldn't you knock?

He shrugged his shoulders and threw his in frame the sofa. "Yeah, sorry about that. Gogo doesn't want me in her space. She said that she can't work with me in there. Tadashi would be cool but I saw you're door so...what's up?" He leaned back and put his hands on his stomach. He settled comfortably and looked at him expectedly.

He sighed. Well, he could use the company. "Fine you can stay here, just, don't touch the chips and the computers-"

"Ooh! Can I borrow your laptop? Because you know..."

"Yes, yes. You can borrow my laptop. And I'm sorry about frying yours. I really am."

Fred grabbed the silver laptop and typed away.

Hiccup returned his attention to the laptop in front of him. The codes sat in there. Mocking him. For all his genius, he couldn't locate that single glitch in the system. He changed some parts of the code. Hopefully, it would work this time.

He activated the system. He took a deep breath. This is it. He connected his phone. He chose some random file in the computer and dragged it towards the open window. And begin. A window popped up. Transferring file. He looked at his phone then at the green bar. Elation filled him. This is it!

As the green bar is up to ninety percent, the phone's screen went blurry. Dread filled him. A zip sounded from it. The screen started flickering then it went to a pitch black color. Smoke is being emitted by the speaker.

He stared at his reflection on the phone screen and sighed. He lost too many goddamn phones just for this software.

"So judging by the zip, I say it failed. Again."

He looked up and Hiro is leaning on the door frame smirking and looking smug.

"Oh hey, little dude. What's up?" Fred greeted from the sofa.

Hiccup smacked his forehead and dragged down his hand in his face.

_/_

 

_/_

_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies_

_The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,_

_Taking flight, making me feel right_

_/_

 

__Mr. Bennet smiled at him as he read his poem. He chuckled then whispered, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Then he winked at him._ _

__The birch tree in the playground is one of the spots where he can sit, think, and draw. Or write. Dad said he has a special talent for it._ _

__He sat down under the tree and took out his sketch pad. He grabbed his crayons and proceeded to draw. He started with the silhouette. Then after that, he grabbed his blue crayon. It's already half its length and he has to peel the paper a couple of times. The easy part about drawing her eyes is that it's so blue. He doesn't need the color sky blue._ _

__He learned that the proper way to color is to follow one direction so that it doesn't have blotches of white. He did it in a circular motion._ _

__Next, her hair. Her hair is already white but there's another color. What does his mom called it again. Right, silver. But he doesn't have any silver crayon._ _

__He sighed and left it alone. For now. Next, he draw her body and clothes. For her upper body, he grabbed his blue color again. He gave her a hoodie. After coloring it, he grabbed his white crayon and drew lines. Frost lines._ _

__She always remind him of winter and snow and frost. Everytime she runs, she looks like she's flying. Her pants always has mud on the bottom._ _

__He grabbed his brown crayola and colored the pants brown. No one wants dirty pants. Lastly, he drew her a staff. She once used the shepherd's staff in the play to pull his cousin to the big spider that one of his classmates brought that day._ _

__He jumped at the sudden scream that sounded. He saw his cousin on the ground with his butt. He's wet._ _

__He looked up and saw her at the top of the stairs hands on her mouth bent over and her body is shaking. He saw her eyes and they are shining. Like the lake in the cove he discovered when he was wandering in their backyard. They're the only ones who had a forest in their backyard._ _

__She quickly ducked inside when a teacher came out and helped his cousin. He stood up and dusted his pants. Well, recess is over._ _

"Let me get this straight. You want me to stall for you?" This is just ridiculous. Hiccup sighed loudly and stared incredulously at the older Hamada. The younger one is a handful and is also a cocky little bastard. He was grateful enough that Tadashi is a pretty decent guy. Until now.

"Oh come on, Hic. Help me out just this one time." Tadashi whispered quietly in the hallway. Why they're having this conversation in the hallway eludes him.

Hiccup rubbed his forehead with his index and thumb.

"You know I have no objections with love and romance because I'm a romantic myself." Tadashi snorted and shook his head. A way of saying 'no shit'. "But this crosses the line. Furthermore, you just saw Honeylemon yesterday."

Tadashi looked at him pleadingly. "Please, just this one time. And I promise you that I'm gonna owe you. Big time."

"Can't you just ask anyone other than me to do this? I-I mean there's Gogo, Fred, hell even Hiro could be in with this. And he'd readily do it."

Tadashi rolled his eyes. Hiccup's just surprised that he's not blind yet. "Yeah but Gogo might break my arm and Fred will accidentally rat me out. Hiro would be really smug for a long time. And worse, I'm gonna owe him. So please, please!"

He never thought he'd do this. "Fine."

The beam on Tadashi's face is priceless. "Thanks a lot, men!"

Hiccup sighed. "Don't mention it. Why are you so eager to go the other end of the city? It's not just Honeylemon anymore is it?"

Tadashi stopped his celebration and straightened. It's fleeting but he saw him glance at the gold band on his left hand. He's been doing that a lot lately.

"Nah. We just didn't get to bang last time."

"Oh god." Hiccup covered both of his face. He can feel a blush coming on.

"You're telling me that you're leaving the workplace because what? You're horny?"

"Nah I'm just pulling your leg." He glanced down and chuckled lightly.

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny." No one should make fun of people with robotic limbs.

"I know. I'm sorry that was low of me. So catch you later." As soon as Hiccup saw Tadashi leave, he went up using the elevator. Inside his workplace, he stared at the lever and breath.

_/_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better_

_know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better_

_know you better now_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better_

_know you better now_

_I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

_/_

_They're gardening today. Miss Emily Jane gave them all some plants to well plant!_

_She thought them about the spacing of each plant from one another. Then she gave them some plant watering thingy and told them to begin._

_He dug up a pretty deep hole with his mini shovel and put the first plant in. He looked across the other bed of dirt and saw her digging like crazy. She flicked some tiny stones to his cousin. The dumdum would look back and scan our classmates faces before getting back to his work. She would snicker and go back to digging._

_She's already on her last plant. She's patting down the dirt with her gloved hands. When she finished watering each plant, she took off her glove and went inside the garden._

_But shouldn't she call Ms. Emily Jane? And no one is allowed inside the garden except teachers. He planted some more plants and waited for her to come out._

_As he was finishing, he saw their teacher walk passed him heading to the garden. She's not out yet. He did the only thing he can think of._

_"Teacher! Teacher!" He dropped his mini shovel and ran towards the teacher._

_Emily Jane stopped in her tracks and looked down on him._

_"Yes?"_

_What? What now?_

_"Uhm, I was wondering if- I...uh- well. Ahem, I...uh." He's stuttering badly. The woman subjected to his suffering sighed._

_"Child, if you have something to say. Say it now. Otherwise, I'll sort some things in the garden."_

_"But-"_

_She ignored him and went inside the garden. He sighed and grabbed his watering thingy and watered the plants_

_A few minutes later, Ms. Emily Jane came out. She looks mad. Trailing behind her is her. They all stared at her. What has she done now? Ms. Emily Jane opened the door and they both went inside._

_He wanted to kick himself. If he had stalled a little longer maybe she won't be in trouble._

_He took of his glove and walked over to the boxes. He placed each tool in its designated area and sat on the bench. Ms. Emily Jane said that when the bell rang they could all go to their other class._

Absolute chaos. That is the perfect phrase to describe the place right now. Hiccup and his co-inventors are at the ground floor running for the exit.

Tadashi was the first one to exit the scene. He already knows where he's going. As they went outside, Hiccup saw the others forcing their way back inside.

"Let me through! My works are still in there!"

"Sir, please! I need you to stay outside where it's safe."

"Do you have any idea how many months I worked on those?!"

Hiccup can feel the guilt bubbling in his stomach. Why did he let himself get talk into this? Why couldn't he just told Tadashi to fuck off.

His phone rang. Speak of the devil.

"Hello?"

"When I said create a diversion, I didn't mean scare the shit out of everyone in the whole building!"

"Hey, you got away, right? How else should I distract the guards and override the system?"

"I don't know! I thought you were just gonna play something on the media stream and override the system yourself."

"Well I can't do that. Callahan would quickly pinpoint my location. I will be arrested if I did that. The fire alarm is my best bet."

"You did reset it, right?"

"Of course I did! I'm not stupid enough to leave an evidence."

"Oh, good. Thanks again for doing this for me. I gotta go now. You can't drive while calling."

Hiccup heard the phone click.

He can still see some who are trying to get pass the guards.

Hiccup sighed. This is gonna be a long day.

_/  
_

_Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

_/_

He can't believe his luck. Dodgeball is cancelled. Also everyone is running to find a partner. He tried approaching some of the girls but they're fast. They're picking up the boys they like and he's not gonna have a partner because no one likes him.

Eventually the commotion settled and he was right. He has no partner. It shouldn't hurt his feelings. He should get used to it by now.

"Alright, raise your hand if you don't have a partner. He raised his. His eyes searched the for a companion and his heart skipped a beat. 

"Alright, come here, sweety. Both of you can be partners." He walked towards her direction. Dad said one time when he was looking at mom, he feels like it's a slow motion. Just like in the movies.

Her long white hair swayed as she turned her head around. Her eyes met his and they're shining. There's a light coming from behind he. She looks like an angel.

He smiled at her. He can feel his cheeks getting warm. And she smiled back. He couldn't help but stare. She's so... beautiful.

"Okay, now everyone hold each other's hands. Yes, like so."She extended her hand and he held them.

He's holding hands with her. He's holding hands with her!

What do he do? What do he do!?

"Hello." He smiled again. Dad said be polite when talking to other people. So he's being polite.

She smiled again. He wants to swoon.

"Hello."

"Now, follow my lead. Girls first. One, two, three. One, two, three." Ms. Esmeralda did a couple more moves before she went to the boys. They also imitated the moves but they start with the left foot.

"Alright boys, hold your partner's left hand. Now, put your right hand on her hips. There you go. Girls, I want you to put your remaining hand on your partner's shoulder. There, we're set. Now, do the dance that I taught you earlier. And begin!"

Music began playing from the speakers. They started dancing. He kept glancing up at her. Left, right, left, right. She's taller than him. Why does he have to be so small. Why can't he be big and tall like his cousin.

"Girls, let the boys lead. And sway! Don't forget the sway step!"

He's trying to sway but he can't. It's bad enough that he has two left feet. His mom said that to him. He stared up again at her blue eyes. He feels breathless everytime he's looking at her blue eyes.

All he can think about is her eyes. He can't hear the music anymore. The background became blurry and it's just herHer lashes are long sweeping everytime she blinks. Her cheeks are slightly red. Hair fell on her left eye. He wants to sweep it back-

"Ow."

That exclamation and the pained look on her face burst his day dream. He heard the music and their fellow struggling classmates came back into view. And he stepped on her foot.

"I'm sorry!" He wants to kick himself.

"It's okay." Her smile is so blinding.

"Ow."

"I'm really sorry!"

She just shook her head and grinned.

"Alright, now boys twirl your partner."

Twirl?

He looked at her helplessly. Her beam is making his knees weak.

She bowed her head and spun. His hand is up in the air and she did it twice holding his hand in the air making a clockwise rotation. His height or lack thereof is not helping.

He should be the one leading but he had no idea what he is doing so he let himself be carried away by her. Mom already said that he has two left feet. He can imagine himself tripping and scuffing the floors. He might as well jump around and do a monkey.

But her, she's swaying. Like a fairy dancing among the flowers. And he's lucky enough to witness it.

"Ow."

"I'm sorry!"

He's going to strangle Tadashi.

"Hiccup, are you okay?" Hiro looked at him with confusion tinged with fear. It's rare for him to be associated with fear. Oftentimes, he'd be associated with politeness and relief. Relief because he can't say no to requests and he had saved his co-inventors' asses more times than his wife wore the red teddy.

She looks so sexy in red. Blue might be her color and it often brought out her eyes but the red would always be special. Fuck.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What were you saying again?" Hiro continued on with his presentation. Or bragging.

"As I was saying, this" he held up the transparent chip "could bypass this company's security and hack into the mainframe system. I tried it earlier and I almost breached the firewall when the fire alarm went blaring." He pouted and and furrowed his brows. Like a child relieved of his favorite candy.

"Well that's great, Hiro." If Tadashi has swallowed his fucking pride then he wouldn't have pulled the fucking lever.

Earlier, Callahan has assured everyone about the fire alarm being just a false alarm. An investigation will be conducted to catch the culprit.

"Oh and by the way, have you seen Tadashi? I couldn't find him in his office."

Oh that's the other thing. "Yeah, he sent me a message. His taking care of some business. I'm gonna take you to your house."

"Really? You could drop me off on Red Death Alley. My friends and I are gonna play in the Arcade." He raised an eyebrow on that. Everyone knows Red Death Alley is where the bot fighting takes place. And that shit's illegal.

"Fat chance. We both know the arcade is half a mile away from that place."

"Oh come on, Hic. I'm just gonna meet with my friends there."

"Hiro, I saw what's in your bag. That thing is not a toy."

He stared defiantly. Hiccup held his ground. The only person who he let's himself be bullied around is his wife. It's his favorite foreplay.

"You know I'm still going, right?"

"Yep, but I'm not gonna be responsible for it." Fuck you, Tadashi.

He looked at the time.

"Well, get your bag. We are going."

"Are you gonna tell?"

"Ha! Tadashi could suck my ass. Of course I won't tell."

Hiro beamed at him and scrambled to retrieve his bag.

Hiccup laughed. Payback's a bitch.

/

_All I know is you held the door_

_And you'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has_

_changed_

/

He threw the burger at Hiro. It hit him in the face followed by his yelp and his glare. Hiccup smirked.

"Wow, for a child genius and self-proclaimed gamer, you have bad reflexes."

"Shut up." He unwrapped the burger and bit in to it. Hiccup passed him a cola. Hiro took it.

"Why did you buy me this?" Hiccup shrugged and decided to be honest.

"I just wanted to thank you. For helping me grocery shopping." He finished earlier than expected. Because of Hiro's help. Although the staff members are furious due to the cleanup of overturned baskets and demolished carefully constructed stacks.

They both ate inside the car. Silence between the two of them.

"Thanks for the burger. And the soda." Hiro took a swig and burped. Not the most disgusting mannerism. Snotlout can be thanked for that.

"You gonna drop me off now?"

"Nah, we have to pick up someone first."

"Oh, okay."

Hiccup pulled his keys and inserted it in the ignition.

"Wow, cool keychain."

Hiccup glanced back at Hiro and followed the line of his stare. The snowflake keychain.

__

_"What is that?" He gestured towards the keychain._

_Lunch earlier was awesome. He has her for company, his mom made his favorite: smoked fish and toast, plus his cousin didn't take his muffin._

_Her lunch is more delicious though. And creative. It looks like her but it's made of rice, egg, spam, ham, some black green paper things that is salty, vegetables, and more rice. He couldn't eat it. She quickly dug in with her spoon._

_They shared both there lunch. He savored her lunch. "My mommy made it." Compared to his mom, hers is a better cook. She made a face when she took a bite of the toast with tomatoes and smoked fish on top. "It's weird but I like it." His mom would be happy because she finished his lunch. And he finished hers._

_"Oh, daddy gave it to me as a souvenir after we went to a theme park. It's not Disneyland. Mommy hates Disneyland. What is that?_

_She gestured towards his keychain._

_"Mom bought it from a shop. She said it reminds her of our ancestors. Like the crest of 'the Vikings of the old.'" He imitated his mother's way of speaking. She giggled. He feels so proud for making her laugh._

_"Wait, you're a Viking? That is so cool!" They're sitting side by side now. She's looking at him with eyes so full of wonder and surprise._

_"Can I hold it?" Her hand hovered on the keychain._

_"Sure." He detached it from the zipper and handed it to her. She cradled it with her hands and ran the pad of her thumb over the crest._

_"Oh, wait." She grabbed her keychain and gave it to him._

_"There. You can touch mine too." He held her keychain in his hands. He traced the patterns and the design of it._

_"Why don't we exchange?" He looked up. Surprise must be evident in his face. She grinned._

_"Just to make it official. My friends and I did this too. We exchanged stuff to symbolize our friendship. Or something like that. What do you say?"_

_To have something from her? "Sure, why not?" She attached the keychain to her bag and he attached hers to his._

_He stared at her staring at the keychain._ She's _so fascinated by it. Is it wrong to feel jealous of the keychain._

_"It's so pretty."_

/

_Come back and tell me why_

_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time,_

_oh, oh, oh._

_And meet me there tonight_

_And let me know that it's not all in my mind_

/

Jacqueline stared at the haddock keychain. She ran her thumb over the crest in the middle. A reminder of innocent love pure and true. A warm feeling flushed all over her body. She wondered what her husband is doing right now.

She remembered her childhood. The boy whom she exchanged a keychain to signify a strong friendship. Auburn, green, and freckles.

Three rapid knocks sounded from her door. She quickly looked busy. If it's the supervisor then she'll just pretend that she is in the middle of a groundbreaking discovery. Hell, hell barge in anyway with or without permission.

More knocks followed and she finally stood. Black will never knock and ask permission from his 'subordinates' because he is 'above that.' That asshole has some serious superiority complex.

She reluctantly pressed the button. Not really wanting to entertain someone. Or anyone for that matter.

She didn't expect the person in front of her.

Clad in a T-shirt with a green zip up jacket sporting a black sports hat is non other than Tadashi Hamada. Her fellow student back in college.

Her brows furrowed with confusion. "Hamada?"

He quickly shush her and he squeezed pass into the room. She quickly closed the door and stared at the new comer. The last time she saw him was at graduation day. The last she heard of him was he's working at some big tech company. Courtesy of Tooth's gossiping mouth.

"How did you get pass security?" Ralph should be stomping the halls any minute now.

"Is that how you greet an old friend, Jacqueline? Usually, people start with ' How you've been?'" He leaned against her desk arms crossed and smirk in place.

She reciprocated the gesture. "Yeah, but I'm not other people."

He scanned the room starting from the floor up to the ceiling. He stared really long at the Miler-Urey experiment. "Well, you finally have your wish. Although, I thought it would be in your basement. Where you'll peek under a microscope and cackle saying, 'It's alive. It's alive!'"

Jacqueline smirked. She had forgotten her pranks and escapades with this jackass.

"Yeah sorry to disappoint but seriously, how you've been?"

He shrugged his shoulders and tucked his hands in his jacket. "Good. Got a job in the Callahan industries."

"Yeah, I've heard. Tooth gushed about it last time we ate a taco. Heard you're developing a medical project. Baymax? Seriously, Tadashi. You named it after our failed experiment?" She remembered the stolen metals and homemade molders. How the two of them built a healthcare robot with cat ears with a poorly drawn face. Baymax has exploded before he can even use her homemade antiseptic.

"Of course! It'd be a waste if it got shoved with the other failed attempts of inventions. We worked on it day and night for a month. Those four-hour-of-sleeps-per-night cannot be in vain. I still feel guilty about your grade in chemistry." He looked like a puppy. That has been kicked and now it's whimpering.

"So...how you've been?" He looks nervous and...hopeful? What is it with this guy today?

Jacqueline shrugged her shoulders and looked at the clock. Fifteen minutes before five.

"I'm wonderful. Haven't you heard?" She chuckled and started cleaning up her work area.

"Oh, come on. Won't you give me any details? I gave some in mine."

"No you didn't. Tooth gave them. Oh and by the way, how's your aunt Cas? God, I missed her cooking. Oh, and Hiro! How's the little cutie?" She once visited their place and the kid stuck to her for the rest of the night. Hell, he even proposed for her to stay overnight and in his room no less! His aunt Cas was scandalized! She ended up sleeping in their aunt's room.

"Good. The cafe's doing great. Hiro already graduated from high school. His gotten a little cocky over the years. And come next month his gonna be attending college."

That got her attention. "Wait, how old is your brother again?"

"He's twelve."

"Wow." At twelve he's already in college. Really, what is left to say?

"Yeah." Silence filled the room.

She grabbed the containers and approached the built in freezer. It's small compared to the main ones above. Surprisingly Black approved her request for a miniature replica of the freezing rooms. She opened the thing and wisps of cold white fog came out. She carried the containers with both hands and placed them inside snugly.

She glanced back at Tadashi. He was sitting in her chair legs crossed and scanning the whole room. His gaze landed on her and there's a meaning in his stare.

"So, I was wondering if-"

Her phone rang. The distinct ringtone reminding her of who is calling.

"Hold that thought." She removed the glove from her right hand and answered the phone.

"Hey. Oh yeah I could do that. Alright, then. Bye, love you."

She disconnected the call and faced Tadashi. "So, what were you saying?"

He's staring wide eyed at her. Pale and shocked like he'd seen a ghost. She becomes really nervous.

"Is there something behind me?"

"You're married." He stated in a very small voice.

She glanced down at her ungloved hand. The gold ring's luster is being accentuated by the orange rays of the afternoon sun.

"Yeah, since three months after graduation. I emailed you. You didn't come." She remembered being disappointed at his lack of empathy. Three years of friendship already warrants the obligation to attend a friend's wedding. Right? Her husband looked relieved when she told him Tadashi couldn't come. She doesn't the beef between those two. Ah well. Men.

"I-wow. Well, I, uh. My laptop broke in Japan that time. I'm so sorry I couldn't come."

Jacqueline smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "'S okay. You could make up by coming to my daughter's seventh birthday."

"D-daughter?"

"Mm hm! And my son's first birthday."

He looked really surprised by the development.

"Wow." He has his left hand on his forehead. Letting the informations sink in.

"What were you saying earlier?" As he was about to speak, the door slip open again and the glaring face of Honeylemon came into view.

"Tadashi?" The glare melted from her face replaced with confusion.

"Hey!" He quickly stood up like a soldier being called to attention.

"What are you doing here? How did you get pass security?" Her eyes are full of suspicion and she stride further inside with purpose stopping in front of him. Jacqueline watched the exchange. Getting confused at the turn of events.

"I thought I'd come by and say hello. And look! I bumped into an old friend." He gestured towards her. Jacqueline is also getting suspicious. He clearly knew we're she is stationed.

Honeylemon glanced at her. "You knew each other?"

"Yep. Ever since college." She looked at the time. She already lost twenty minutes.

"Welp, as much as I like to stay and watch, I really need to get going. So if you will..." Jacqueline gestured towards the open door.

"It's nice seeing you again, Tadashi. Though, I'm serious about you making it up to me. Did you change your email? I'll send the details via email. Be there." She gave him a playful smile just to infuriate Honeylemon even more. And it worked.

Honeylemon went out but not before giving her a healthy dosage of glares. She was followed by Tadashi. He smiled sadly at her and she gave him a wave. She can feel a lover's quarrel coming up.

Oh yeah, she still needs to clean up. Hopefully, her daughter has found something to entertain herself. It's a disaster when she got bored. Just like her. The little trooper.

/

_All I know is we said, "Hello."_

_So dust off your highest hopes_

_All I know is pouring rain and everything has_

_changed_

/

After dropping Hiro off, he went on his merry way. He can't be held up by their aunt Cas again. Even though it will be the first normal cooking that he'll have after three months. His wife has been really experimenting in the kitchen. It's hell but he's not gonna be the one to tell her that.

And from the text that he has received, it's clear. She's experimenting. And as a moral supporter and a loving husband, he picked up the specified ingredients and their child.

As he progressed further down the lane, he remembered his childhood. A time where he was a total pushover and a punching bag for Snotlout. And a girl with white hair and cobalt blue eyes changed all of that. She protected him, supported him. She became his very first friend. His first love.

The school came into view. It has changed over the years but mostly it's still provided some familiarity.

He parked in front of the school. But not on the very front. Just under the shades of the birch trees.

He walked towards the school looking up and admiring the spring season. He was so engrossed that he didn't feel the oncoming figure behind him.

The collision almost toppled him but he regained his equilibrium with a resounding 'oof'. The offender is apologizing profusely.

He curbed his irritation and turned around to assure the person. The words died in his throat.

Standing on the sidewalk with her hands gesticulating while she speak is none other than _her_.

She stopped and recognition shone in those cobalt orbs.

"Hiccup?"

Like the school, she too has changed over the years. She's wearing flats instead of snickers, a blue blouse instead of the blue hoodie she so favored, and her hair is in a bun. A bun! He remembered the days when it's loose and wild. Riding with the wind as she runs.

The years have been kind to her. It has softened her face giving her an ethereal look. Instead of mischief, a hidden wisdom shines in her eyes.

"Jackie, hi!" She hugged him and he returned it.

"Oh my god, how are you! It's been years." She lightly punched him in the arm.

"Uh well, you know, I'm great! Thanks for asking. Oh and good to see you too." She gave him another hug.

"How you've been?"

"Oh well, I'm good. Didn't you hear? I got hitched." He held up his wedding ring for her to see.

She laughed. A tinkling sound like falling ice. "What a coincidence. So am I." She held up her right hand and he can see the glinting gold band.

"Well I bet I got married earlier." He jokingly stated.

She giggled. "Oh shut up. What brings you here?"

"Me? Oh, I'm just here to pickup my son. You?"

She grinned. "Daughter."

They both stared at the double doors. "So the bell isn't ringing yet, why don't we tell stories about what's happening in our lives."

She glanced at him. "Alright, since you suggested it, you go first."

"Okay, I got a job as supervisor engineer in Callahan Industries."

She whistled appreciatively. "Well I became a researcher in cryogenics. Not as fancy as supervisor engineer. Oh and here you go." She handed him some money. He's confused. It's twenty bucks.

"What is this? And don't tell me it's money. I know it's money but why did you give it to me?" Jacqueline raised her eyebrow.

"That is me owing up to a bet. SweatTooth became canon. You forgot about that bet?" He vaguely remembered making a bet with her involving Tooth.

"Wow, really since when?"

"Three months after mine. Bunny became the sweetest husband and Tooth needs more than brushing and flossing to counter all that sweetness."

He chuckled imagining Aster in a 'Kiss the chef' apron cooking breakfast for his wife.

They talked some more about their families, "It's been five years since my last prank on my relatives.", bosses, "My boss is a total asshole with superiority complex.", spouses, "Astrid? I guess now I have an inkling of who is wearing the pants in your marriage. I'll give you a hint. It's not you."

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Our marriage is a partnership. Both has equal rights. There's no dominant and submissive here."

"Jeez, Hiccup. I'm just kidding you. You don't have to take it seriously." She rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yeah, okay. So who's the lucky guy?" Jacqueline started speaking then the bell rang. A few seconds was all it took for the doors to be thrown open and a steady stream of children come out of the entrance.

They watch for any distinct features their children possessed. He caught sight of a white haired girl wearing a blue dress. The carbon copy of Jacqueline. Along side her is his son.

Beside him, Jacqueline waved her arms frantically and called for the attention of the unique little girl. He did the same with his son.

Both children looked up and weaved out of the mass of their fellow schoolmates making a beeline towards them.

Hiccup felt his son hug his legs. He looked over Jacqueline and she's giving her daughter some pecks on the cheeks.

"Hildegard, this is an old friend of mine, Harrison. Say hi, Hildegard."

"Hello!" The girl waved her hand at him enthusiastically smiling widely. He can clearly see the mischief in her cobalt eyes.

"Hello, Hildegard." He waved back at the child.

"Well, this is my son, Finn. Say hi, Finn."

"Hello, Hildegard 's mom." He looked up shyly.

"Aww, hello sweetie. You're so polite." Finn blushed scarlet. He chuckled at that.

"Well, we need to get going. My husband has been very adamant that we get home early." Hiccup nodded. Remembering something quite similar with his wife.

"Say bye, Hildegard."

"Bye, Finn!" She waved again looking over her shoulder as they go into their car.

"Bye, Hildy!" Finn waved back.

"Come on, son. Your mom is waiting for us back home." They walked to where he park his car and they climbed inside. Hiccup started the engine. Silence is comfort. Good thing his son thought this too.

As he was turning at the curb, he saw Finn fiddling with something in his hands.

"Watcha got there, bud?" His son quickly looked up like a deer caught in the headlights. He got a better look at what he was holding. It's a keychain. Not just any keychain but a snowflake keychain. Unlike his, Finn's snowflake has two different designs. It's like someone took one half of two different keychains and merged it together. It's a complex and exquisite design.

"It's just from a friend."

"A friend?"

"Uh, huh!" He can't miss the blush on Finn's cheeks.

"Okay." He left it at that. It's clear that he doesn't wanna talk about it. But he already has a feeling of _who_ that friend might be.

That arrived at the house with fifteen minutes before six.

"Alright, bud. Why don't you go ahead and kiss your mommy for me. I gotta unload the groceries."

"Okay!" He fumbled with his seatbelt for a few seconds and he quickly went out of the car going straight to the front door. Hiccup chuckled.

He got out and popped the trunk. He took out everything and followed his son. He was greeted by a pleasant and appetizing aroma that made his stomach grumble. Is someone visiting over? He entered the kitchen and saw Astrid in an apron in front of the stove. No one is around except for their son drinking a glass of milk in the kitchen counter.

Toothless weaved between his legs. Yowling. The useless feline.

"Hey, Astrid." He dropped the groceries on the counter giving his a wife speck on the lips.

"What's cooking?" He glanced at the stove.

"I thought I might try pasta. Turns out it's very easy to cook." He stared at the sauce. He can smell the oregano and cheddar wafting from it.

"So, how was work?" He can feel his eyes widen. Shit! His laptop! He glanced at the counter and gave a sigh of relief. Finn has already learned from the past. He freaked out once about losing his laptop. How could he not his work is in there. His son is such a blessing.

"Hiccup?"

Astrid has her brow furrowed with confusion. He quickly tried to assure her.

"Oh, y-yeah! Work was fine. There was a minor inconvenience earlier but it's all good now. How about you? How's work?"

"There's another case that was filed in my desk today. Well not actually filed. More like a request and a face to face briefing actually."

"What is it?" This must be very serious. Everytime she talks in segments it's always serious.

"It's a deal between Arendelle Corp. and the Westergard firm." His eyes widened. That is huge.

"Well, that's great! You're gonna be one of the big shots now." He beamed at her. A peak in her career.

She turned off the stove of the sauce. What's left is the pasta boiling.

"I turned it down." Her face is impassive. Emotionless compared to the shock that he's feeling right now.

"What!? But that's your career. Astrid this is your achievement! You could finally have your dream. To be one of the greatest!"

"Hiccup."

"I-I mean, Astrid. This is-"

"Hiccup!"

He stopped rambling. She sighed and combed her bangs with her hand.

"I went to the doctor earlier."

Hiccup is getting nervous now.

"Are you sick?"

"Mom is sick?" He glanced behind him. Finn is watching wide eyed, confused, and afraid.

"No, Finn. I'm not sick. Not physiologically."

Hiccup faced her again.

"Then why are you-"

Astrid pulled something out of her pocket. Next thing he knew, he was staring at a white object.

"Uhm, Astrid?" She rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"Look closely." He glanced again at the object. It's an oval thing. With little screens in it. He stared at the biggest one. It has two pink lines. Two pink lines means positive. Oh.

Comprehension dawned slowly. He can feel his chest threatening to burst with joy. He stared back at his wife. She's smiling.

"You mean..." She nodded her head. He couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Astrid by the waist lifted her up and twirled her. He laughed and set her down the ground giving her a passionate kiss.

"How long?"

"Seven weeks. I guess it's not your taco."

"Dad, what's happening?" They both looked at Finn. He looks really clueless.

Toothless is sniffing the brown paper bags. He swapped Toothless's nose. He glared at him.

"Well, bud. I think we need to talk."

/

_All I know is a new found grace_

_All my days I'll know your face_

_All I know since yesterday_

/

"Someone is in a good mood." Hildegard had started humming a familiar tune. Too familiar.

"We danced at P.E. today."

"I thought dodgeball is the national sport of physical education."

"Huh?"

"Nothing sweetie. What were you saying?"

Her daughter's ramblings filled the car and made the traffic in the freeway bearable.

She found one consistent word in Hildegard 's story: Finn. It's fine to tease your child for once in a while.

"So Finn..."

"What about Finn?"

She stared intently at her daughter. This is gonna be good. Her mischief manager is on vacation today.

"You like him don't you?" The blush is so adorable on her cheeks and her sputtering is making it all the more sweeter.

"I don't like Finn! Why would I like him? Besides boys are gross!" She crossed her arms and stared defiantly at Jacqueline.

"Jeez, don't get so offensive." Jacqueline drummed her fingers at the steering wheel. It's a few minutes away before they arrive.

"You know, Hildegard. I also have a crush when I was a kid. He looks like Finn too." Hildegard 's eyes widened. She stared up at her.

"Really?"

"Uh, huh. Well I always save him from his cousin just to have an excuse to be near him."

"Who is it?" She smirked down at her.

"Now, why should I tell you?" She heard a high pitched harrumph beside her.

The drive became quiet again. Hildegard stared outside the window. The world passing by. She contemplated the earlier event. It's been so long since she last saw Hiccup. Judging by his son's reaction coupled with her daughter's, she'd say history is repeating itself.

Hiccup and her had a clean break. There was no crying only sad smiles for the love that you think will last.

Only time will tell on what will happen. Hell they might not even date.

They arrived at their destination and she pressed the intercom. A voice greeted her and asked to state her business.

"It's me, Kai. Open the gate." After a few seconds, the gates opened and she ease the car into the driveway.

The jumping monkey statue shouldn't confuse anyone here. They say it's a hidden joke. She's been here for so long and by this point, she's too afraid to ask.

What's really confusing is Anderson's car parked in front of the entrance. Anderson and Kristen standing outside holding Hildegard 's travel bag.

Jacqueline parked the car behind Anderson's. Hildegard quickly got out and sprinted to greet her uncle.

She just shook her head at her daughter's antics. Besides her, the only people who tolerated her daughter's pranks are her mother and Anderson. And after the birth, Anderson already spoiled Hildegard to the point that she only needs to pout and he'll go scrambling to get what she wants.

She walked over to them and was greeted with Anderson giving her daughter a big bag of what seems to be candy.

"Oh no you don't." She took the candy from her daughter's hands. A cry of outrage and little fist thumping on her legs ensued after.

"You've had too much candy, today." Hildegard pouted and stared up at her uncle with pleading puppy eyes.

"Oh come on, Jackie. She just wants candy." He made a move to grab the bag and she quickly took it out of his reach. Her daughter glared up at her and crossed her arms.

Anderson shrugged his shoulders. "That's okay, snowflake. You're coming with us for a sleepover!"

Now Jacqueline arms went akimbo. That explains the travelling bag. "And who, pray tell, gave you the permission?"

He grinned. "Who else?"

Of course.

"Will mommy and daddy be okay?" Hildegard piped in.

"Don't worry about them. They'll have their own fun. Won't you, Jackie?" Anderson gave her a coy wink. She blushed. Hildegard looked confused. She's only seven she won't understand sexual innuendos.

"Then why don't we all stay here? We can all have fun. Even baby Oliver can join in!" Her daughter has no idea what she just suggested.

Jacqueline glared at Anderson. He gave her an apologetic smile. Kristen rolled her eyes and smacked her husband. "Ow!"

Kristen knelt in front of Hildegard. "But don't you wanna see Gunther? And Sven hasn't seen you in ages. He really misses you."

"Really?"

"Yes. And besides, you're parents have work to do. Don't you, Jackie?" Kristen looked at the bag of candy then at her. She already knows what she wants her to do. Jacqueline tossed the bag at Kristen. She caught it and gave it to Hildegard. The girl doesn't need further convincing. She quickly got in the car and dug in.

Well so much for being a responsible mother.

Anderson went in the driver's sit and Kristen rode shotgun. She waved them goodbye. What do you know? It's already nightfall.

Jacqueline opened the door and was greeted by candles. Hundreds of lit candles. And a trail of rose petals leading upstairs. She just shook her head at her husband's dramatic flair.

She followed the trail. The candles still provide ample light for her to see. It gave of a romantic ambiance. She's not much of a romantic but she can feel her heart beat faster as she neared her destination.

She ended up in the main balcony. A table for two was setup. All ready, a plate of what seems to be pasta is prepared. The lanterns provided a soft yellow glow. She stepped further into the scene.

She was so engrossed in her surroundings that she didn't feel the presence behind her. She felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. A rather masculine chin rested on top of her head.

She looked up and was met with platinum blonde hair combed back and cerulean eyes.

She kissed the side of his jaw and he felt the rumble of his chest. She closed her eyes and let herself be enveloped by his warmth.

"You were taking so long downstairs. Is Hildegard not won over by the chocolates?" He started kissing and massaging her nape. She moaned and let herself be taken away by the sensations. Then she realized what he said.

"What happened to responsible parenting? Getting a little hypocritical aren't we, Elisar?"

He stopped peppering his kisses which is a little disappointing. She was enjoying those. She finally faced him and he was smirking.

"Not when the prize is so dear. Hungry?" He disentangled himself from her and pulled up one of the chairs. Ever the gentleman. She won't complain. Not today.

She sat down. He went to the other side and sat down. She looked at their plates. For her, carbonara with garlic bread. Elisar once tried to refine her taste. His only mistake is he started with caviar. For him, seared salmon with equally seared vegetables.

They started eating. Light banter was exchanged. The contents are mostly about work. "I saw Hiccup today."

"Who?"

She stopped. "Let's just say I know who's the object of Hildegard's infatuation."

"The boy's name is Hiccup? That's strange."

"No. He's more like a hiccup."

"I don't follow you, Jackie."

She smirked. How about that.

She speared one of the asparagus and bit off the tip. Jacqueline can clearly see the sudden rigidness of Elisar's posture. She sucked on it and he heard his breath hitch.

Elisar took the fork from her hand and set it aside along with the asparagus. Jacqueline can clearly see his eyes darken with lust.

It was all a blur from there and all she knew and all she cared about is his lips attached to hers their tongues doing a sloppy dance both trying to gain dominance. He lifted her up and she crossed her legs behind his back. He was sprinting. How the fuck is he sprinting?

She felt her body dip and she knew they're already inside the master bedroom. His lips left hers and travelled down her neck leaving a thin trail of saliva. She moaned. God she miss this. Having two children together with their jobs can really impact their sex life.

He unbuttoned her blouse and she frantically clawed at his dressshirt. He broke the kiss and ripped the material off his body. She shrugged off. They locked lips again. Jacqueline ran her palms all over his back then his chest. The heat in her abdomen pooled down below. She can already feel her panties soaked.

She grabbed his nape and started grinding on his loins. He hissed. He unbuttoned her pants and she fiddled with his belt. Even though they've been married for years now, she still has problems with the thing. He nibbled on her ear and took the belt unclasping it.

He lifted her torso off the bed and unclasped her bra. He lowered the laces to her elbows. Her nipples hardened at the air-conditioned air. They have grown considerably in size. Elisar was so pleased about it. He took one nipple in his roughened palm and pinched. She cried out with pleasure. They're always so sensitive.

She used both her hands to lower his pants. He kicked them off. "Elisar."

She uttered in a breathy moan. She was becoming delirious with all the sensations. He grinned and removed her pants and underwear in one pull. He slid in one finger inside her. She moaned and undulated on it.

"Uh, Jackie. You're so wet." He captured her lips once more and started to pump the intruding finger. His pumps became faster and in turn her moans louder. He swallowed her cries of ecstasy with his mouth. She can feel herself reaching the pinnacle of pleasure.

"Elisar, Elisar, please make me come." She always beg when she's near orgasm. He took a nipple in his mouth and nibbled. She cried out.

So close...

A high pitched cry came from the left side of the bed. It felt like a cold splash of water. They both stop their ministrations.

Jacqueline wanted to smack herself. Of course, Oliver. How could she forget her own son! Elisar hunged his head. He stood and went to their wailing son. She took deep breaths to calm her racing heart. Damn she was close.

Elisar came back with the wailing Oliver. He gave him to her and she held her son close to her left breast. He quickly latched his mouth on the nipple.

"Son, when you grow up, we need to have a serious talk about not interrupting your parents' sex." Elisar cuddled beside her. She chuckled at her husband's dialogue.

"Would that be part of the birds and the bees talk?

"Possibly." He kissed her forehead and sighed. Jacqueline switched breast. It startled Oliver but he quickly got over it.

She feels lethargic. But also content considering the unachieved climax. Both of her boys are beside her. She couldn't be any happier. Hopefully, Hildegard is having the time of her life.

For all it's worth she wouldn't exchange anything for this moment.

/

_Is everything has changed_

 

**Author's Note:**

> At last! Sorry for the weak ending. It's been so long since I posted something. You won't hear from me again for another three months. Because, college. I still can't write smut. Thanks for reading! Reviews would be appreciated. Flames would not.


End file.
